


Boy Genius

by gregknowshisshit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Caring Harvey, Donna is awesome, Friendship, Gen, Harvard University, Hurt/Comfort, harvey is a goofball, kid!mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: As far as first days go, Mike's had been the worst. Stepping into Harvard Law School as the youngest ever attendee should have been the best moment of his life, but instead he found himself pushed and pulled through corridors, and unusually accommodated to the name short-stuff.--Mike did go to Harvard. In the same year as Harvey Specter. Except he was only 15, and completely on his own. Harvey and Donna are here to help! (More information in the notes!)





	Boy Genius

**Author's Note:**

> A lil bit of starter information for this AU: Mike getting into Harvard at a really young age has always been an idea that leapt out at me! I know Donna wouldn't be in Law School in order to become an assistant, so in this she's aiming to be either a paralegal or lawyer, and her and Harvey have been best friends since middle school. Also college!Harvey was definitely a massive goofball who did nothing but play sports in his spare time. Oh and Mike is 15 in this, but he's Mike so probably looks way younger, and he's still getting over the deaths of his parents so is a jittery lil ball of nerves on his first day. Although he can definitely be a cocky little so and so when he wants to be ;) Okay, please enjoy! And comment/kudos to let me know what you think!!

As far as first days go, Mike's had been the worst. Stepping into Harvard Law School as the youngest ever attendee should have been the best moment of his life, but instead he found himself pushed and pulled through corridors, and unusually accommodated to the name short-stuff. 

Things had only gotten worse when he got lost on the way to his first class and had to ask for help, tapping the arm of a taller man who had nothing in his hands but a baseball and glove.

"Um. E-E-Excuse me? Do you know where-"

"Oh hey, pipsqueak. Did someone lose you? Office is that way." The twenty-something cut in with a laugh.

"N-No. I go here. I've got property law with Professor Taylor." Mike stuttered out, pointing to his timetable.

"You're telling me you go to Harvard Law? Nice one kid, but you still look twelve." The man laughed rolling his eyes.

"Stock option backdating. Although backdating options is legal, violations arose related to disclosures under RIC section 409A. The statute of limitations render Sarbanes-Oxley mute, unless you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit Ma-"

"Holy shit, kid. You're like a walking LSAT." The older student grinned in amazement, all sarcasm gone. 

"I told you, I go here. Can you show me to my class now please?" Mike smirked proudly.

"No way, kid, now we're just getting started. Give me something on civil lia-"

"Harvey! Leave the poor kid alone, he's not your personal study guide. Which reminds me, you forgot your books. Again." A red-headed girl scolded, walking towards the pair with two separate piles of books in her arms, dumping one pile in Harvey's waiting hands.

"Donna, need you always spoil my fun?"

"You know that's why you love me." She winked, before turning to Mike with a smile and crouching slightly to talk to him, "Mike Ross, right? Professor Taylor sent me to come find you. You're in property law with me, as well as this big oaf I call a best friend. Taylor sent me to come get you before class starts." 

"Thank you. C-Could you maybe also show me where the dorms are too? I think I was supposed to go there already but I.. got lost." Mike blushed, lowering his head slightly as the three of them started walking up the hallway towards the classroom.

"You're staying in dorms? Aren't you a little.. young? Where are your parents?" Harvey questioned him, frowning.

"They- They died when I was 10." The young boy all but whispered, keeping his head firmly down as his eyes began to tear up. 

"Sorry kid.. Is there nobody else who can look after you?"

"G-Grammy's too sick and- A-All the others didn't want me because they said- said I was a freak.." Mike sniffled, unable to hide the crack in his voice as tears began to leak down his face.

"Shit. Listen, I'm sorry I asked okay." Harvey rushed out, looking positively terrified at the prospect of having made the kid cry, which earned him a pointed, furious look from Donna who leant down to hug the boy instead.

"Ssh, sweetie. Ignore him, like I said he's a big oaf. You're gonna be just fine with us, yeah? We'll see if we can pull some strings and get you the dorm next to ours, does that sound good?" She suggested with a smile, gaining a little teary nod from Mike, who was hurriedly attempting to wipe his face clean of tears.

"Hey yeah, I could teach you some baseball, and you could teach me how the hell you got so smart. Although you get the best out of that- Baseball is way cooler than studying." Harvey gave a lob-sided grin to the boy, who giggled a little and nodded with a small smile.

"Harvey, if you lead this boy astray I'll have to kill you. Now come on both of you, we've actually got some lessons to attend." Donna rolled her eyes, pushing the two into the classroom ahead of them and smirking to herself as they sat beside each other and immediately began a steady steam of banter, while Mike's overjoyed giggling echoed around the room.


End file.
